


A Choice

by yellowjelo



Series: U'Korih Tia [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idealization of death, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, please please read the tag for this one, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Please read the tags. There's a trigger warning on this one.It's a short fic of my WoL processing becoming a SinEater.
Series: U'Korih Tia [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Choice

At some point in life you may have to make a choice. To press on with the hand you're dealt or to not. 

He stands on the edge and it’s a long way down. His feet go cold and his heart races. He takes a step back from the edge wiping sweaty palms on his pants. It was too much. It was all too much. 

A pain shot through him starting in his chest. It was sharp and white hot and blinding. He doubled over, vomiting aether onto the rooftop. He was already dying. There was no way to hide it. 

The pain subsides and he’s left panting on his hands and knees. Kneeling over the mess he made. They all knew how this was going to end. No one wanted to say it though. No one wanted to acknowledge it. Their precious Warrior of Light, Champion of Darkness, Slayer of Primals and Eikons, Emperors and Gods, left decaying in a pile of his own sick. 

He could end it here. He could stop the suffering before he turned. He could...he could…

He pushed himself back to his feet and stepped towards the ledge. It was a long way down. It looked longer than it did before. 

He was a coward. Couldn’t even muster up the courage to jump and save everyone, save himself, from becoming their enemy. He was turning, slowly and painfully, into the very thing they had sworn to destroy. 

The light that had leaked out from him was already consuming the sky. The very same sky he had sought out to free he was now imprisoning. It was all his fault. All of it. He needed to end this. He needed to stop this before….before it got worse….before he did something worse….

He took a breath and closed his eyes. 

He can’t see how far the fall is now. 

He lifted a foot and stepped it out in front. 

He leaned his weight forward. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was several moments before his brain processed what had happened. He had expected to feel the wind against his skin and then the hard impact of the pavement soon after. 

None of that happened. 

A warm hand had caught his wrist and pulled him, just as he had started to fall. They both went tumbling backwards onto the rooftop from the sudden change in momentum. 

She was yelling at him. Calling him crazy. Hitting him in a fury. 

He pulled her in close and held her. Tears dropping from the tip of his chin into her white hair. He felt her body shudder with her own sobs. She had found him. Somehow, she had come to save him. 

She continued to hit him, though her fists were losing their fight. She continued to call him stupid, though her words were losing their bite. 

He thanked her for saving him. She buried her head into his chest. His chest where the white was growing and fighting. She buried her head and promised him that she would find a way to end his pain, to set things right but he could never try this stunt again. 

He held her and she clung to him and both agreed to never speak of this event to the others. What happened here on this roof would be their secret to share and their burden to bear. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow Kori's adventures on Instagram @ukorih.tia


End file.
